The present invention is an improvement on the Gifford-McMahon cycle. Familiarity with said cycle is assumed. In such cycle there is provided a discrete compressor which adds substantial weight, bulk and cost. The compressor is needed to convert the low pressure gas to high pressure gas.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to minimize the number of moving parts, decrease bulk, decrease size, etc. in a cryrogenic refrigerator.